The present invention relates to a packaging box which can be easily assembled to form a desired size in accordance with packaged articles.
Many articles need to be packaged in boxes. Since each article or set of articles has its own specific size and shape, the box which contains the article(s) must have an appropriate size to be used therewith. The shape and size of conventional boxes are unchangeable; therefore it is necessary for the user to prepare several boxes having various sizes to be used for packaging the articles. Therefore, it is uneconomical and inconvenient for using and manufacturing the packaging boxes.
It is the purpose of the present invention therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.